


最佳室友

by CarrotCesca



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 存档，当姜钟邓成为室友的故事
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, 姜维&钟会&邓艾, 姜维/钟会
Kudos: 2





	最佳室友

姜维的身上插满了刀戈剑戟，鲜血从他数不清的伤口里汨汨流出。

“伯约！”他听得钟会在他身后绝望地呐喊着他的名字。

“伯……”又一支箭贯穿他的胸口，手里的断刀落下，现在他连这也听不清楚了。

痛觉逐渐麻木，视线也变得模糊起来，他知道这就是结束了

……吗？

——————————

姜维猛地从床铺上跳了起来，下意识伸手摸了摸脖子。

四周一片漆黑，除了火车摩擦铁轨的哐当声和同室旅客的呼噜声外没有别的声音。

他在天水到颍川的火车卧铺上，作为颍川大学的新生，明天正是他到校的日子。

姜维揉了揉自己的太阳穴，他感觉自己的头部昏痛不已，似乎是因为突然需要处理和消化的信息太多，而整合身份也是件相当消耗精力的事。

毕竟，在这个节骨眼上突然觉醒前世记忆之类，听着只像三流小说里才会出现的内容啊。

然而就让姜维给遇上了，姜维不知道这是巧合，还是预示着什么。

他重新躺回卧铺上，却闭不了眼睛。

他想起了很多事情，很多人。

————————————————

姜维是单亲家庭出身，父亲去得早，母亲之后也没有再嫁，但薪水不错，所以家庭经济状况有小康水平。

姜母工作忙，对姜维一直放养。姜维也独立惯了，一个人出省念大学对于他来说完全小事一桩。所以当他疲惫地拉着几包行李箱，按校门口发的地图指示走到宿舍303室门前时，对室内的场景相当不屑。

站在303室内背对着姜维的是个穿着讲究的男生，在边用书填满他的柜子，边和一旁正在整理衣物的女人交谈。

那女人看着有四十来岁，长相出挑，化了淡妆。姜维猜想这是他这位室友的母亲，而那个现在正在上铺帮他铺床的自然是他父亲了。

室友的母亲朝姜维这个方向点头示意了一下。室友立刻转过身来……

“你好，我叫钟会。”穿着讲究的男生友好地伸出手。

没有回应。

“喂，你也住303室吗？”钟会又问。

依旧没有回答。

“喂！你——”

“哦……你，你好，我叫姜，姜维，也住303室。”

“阿会，有点耐心好不，你同学肯定是累了。”正在铺床的钟会他爹从蚊帐里伸了个脑袋出来温和地劝解道，他朝姜维微笑了一下。“小姜是刚下火车吗？从哪里过来？”

“是……从天水过来。”

姜维觉得这一切都太不真实了。

前天，他的世界里没有钟会这个人。昨天，他的世界里只剩钟会这么一个将死之人。今天，一个好端端活生生的年轻了二十岁的钟会正站在他面前。

“哦哟，天水啊，那很远了。怪不得你看起来这么疲倦。”钟会的妈妈说。“阿会，去把带来的茶给你同学泡一杯。”

钟会点了点头，在姜维开口拒绝之前拿起了开水壶。

——————————————————

尽管姜维一直处在一种半恍惚状态，但他的手脚还是如以往一样的麻利。

他一个人收拾床铺打整行李的速度，比钟会一家三个人都快。

一切处理妥当之后，他正想到阳台去吹吹风，却被热心的钟会他爹拉着问东问西。

“小姜真是很能干嘛，一个人就搬着这么多行李来上大学了，收拾东西也是又快又好，我们阿会真得跟你好好学学。”

钟会瞪了他爹一眼，没多说什么。

“……过奖。”姜维喝了一口泡好的竹叶青，质地上乘。

“唉，我们家是颍川本地人，这是阿会第一次住校，我们对他很不放心啊。”

“老爸，你不要说得我那么弱智好不好，我都上大学了！”

“是，是！大学生！”钟会他爹笑道。“我们家阿会啊，除了成绩好就没别的优点啦。他自理能力不行，性格也不太好，小姜你作为室友，就多包容下他哈。”钟会他爹轻轻拍了下姜维的背。

姜维只好尴尬地点了点头。他转念一想，如果坐着的这个现在看起来气鼓鼓的男生是钟会，那么他爹不就是……

“叔叔，冒昧地问一下，您的名字是钟繇吗？”姜维忽然开口道。

“诶？小姜你怎么知道？”钟繇语气兴奋。“我明白了，你是不是练过书法？”

“啊……我……粗浅学过一点。”姜维支吾道。“先生是名家。”他想了想，又补充了一句。钟繇听了笑得颇为得意。

“正好，你可以和阿会切磋一下嘛。”钟会的妈妈提议道。背后的钟会又不满地哼了一声。

“阿姨应该怎么称呼。”如果姜维没记错的话，她姓……

“我姓张。”

“张阿姨好。”果然。

这是一条什么样的世界线？姜维隐隐地感觉有些不对。如果说，同样的样貌，名字，性格这种事能在某些转世的情况里见着，那么同样的地理位置，同样的家境，甚至同样的父母。这未免有些太巧合了？

——————————————————

“不要理我爸妈，他们唠叨得很。”钟会对姜维抱怨道，他的父母在最后对他叮咛嘱咐一大通之后终于走了。“要不是我爸今晚有个饭局，他们非得赖在这儿陪我睡不可。”

“你多大了？”姜维挑起眉问。

“连你也要嘲笑我啊！”钟会翻了个白眼。“我今年十六，小学的时候跳了两级。”

意料之中，姜维想，忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。

能看到这个人在他面前活蹦乱跳，他没来由地感觉有些欣慰。

“另两个室友还没到吗？”姜维问。

“只有一个了。”钟会道。“之前你还没来的时候辅导员就来过，通知我们说另一个今年休学。”

正说着，门口传来了一阵行李箱的滚轮声。

“说曹操，曹操到。”姜维脱口而出，却又觉得这句俗语哪里有点怪怪的。

一个中等身材，看着挺壮实的男生低着头沉默不语地拉着一个巨大的行李箱走进了303室。他径直走向自己的一侧，打开行李，正要把被子扔上床去。

“你好，我叫钟会！”钟会的语气机械，像是在完成任务，姜维猜他父母告诫过他要热情地和新同学打招呼。

被子落到了地上。

“你叫什么？”

“钟会。你呢？”

“你再说一遍？！”新同学蓦地抬头转身，脸上一副难以置信的表情。他的脸……

姜维这下看清了他的脸。

这不是那个他和钟会合伙坑死的邓士载又是谁？

“钟会啊。你这个人怎么回事？懂不懂礼貌的？”

姜维见邓艾捏紧了拳头，本能地伸出手臂，跨了一步挡在钟会面前。于是邓艾这一拳便揍在了他的肩膀上。

“哈？！姓姜的！你居然也在！”邓艾大吼道，挥起左手又是一拳，这次姜维忍住肩上的痛，用右掌稳稳地接了下来。

“邓艾匹夫！有什么怨气冲我来。打一个什么都不知道的人算什么本事！”姜维左手扳过邓艾的头，冷笑道。

“他不知道？！我看他可是清楚得很哪！”邓艾咬牙切齿道。

“你们认识？怎么刚见面就打起来了？”钟会不由分说想要分开二人，但他那小身板哪是这两位武人的对手。

邓艾不耐烦地一脚踢到钟会大腿上，钟会痛叫了一声，倒在地上。姜维见状心猛然一惊，手的力度有所松懈。邓艾趁机对准他左脸就是一拳。

寝室的地板上多了几滴鲜血，姜维抹了抹流血的鼻子，手掌攥起拳头挥过去，却也被邓艾轻松挡下。姜维暗骂了一声，看着那老匹夫此刻得意洋洋的表情，更觉得可恶。

这时，门突然开了，邓姜二人齐刷刷往门口望去。

“阿会啊！你寝室搬好没……你怎么了？”站在门口喊钟会的，是一个邓艾十分熟悉的人。

“晋……晋王？”邓艾的眼睛都睁圆了。“你也在这……”

邓艾的话还没说完，右脸就结结实实地挨了姜维一拳。

“姜维小儿！我跟你没完！”邓艾怒吼着又和姜维扭打在一起。

“阿会，你那两个室友怎么回事，要不要我帮忙劝劝。”门口的司马昭不明就里地说。

“别，他俩力气大得很，我也不知道该怎么办——诶！对了！”钟会突然像是想起什么似的，从他随身的背包里翻出一个东西。

过了两秒，姜维和邓艾不得不放开对方，因为他们各自都在忙着闭着眼睛，流着泪打喷嚏。

“哈哈哈哈，胡椒喷雾！哈哈哈哈。”司马昭大笑道。“你居然随身带这个！哈哈哈哈。”

“我爹硬塞给我的，说是以防万一。”钟会道。“喂，你们俩到底什么情况？”

“没什么，以前关系不好，打过几架。”平静下来的姜维说。

邓艾不吭声。

“噢，给你们介绍一下，这是司马昭，我高中同学。”

邓艾抬头以一种极其复杂的眼光看向他的旧主，姜维嗤笑了一声，却又在胡椒喷雾的余韵里打了一个喷嚏。

“笑什么笑！”邓艾不满道。

“你那眼神，如同饿狗乞食一般，甚是可怜啊。”

“你敢说……”他正要举起拳头时，余光扫到钟会拿着胡椒喷雾蹲在两人跟前。

“再吵我开喷咯。”


End file.
